Mature Content
by The Four Crosses
Summary: Naruto gets a mission to a be a role in a very special movie.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! Well's here another story for all of you. Please don't get mad at me for this one since it is sort of weird for me to come up with this I think but what the Hell! So here's your warning. Mature content. Readers not suited to read this please leave now so complications will not arise. Thank you. All right and with that tidbit here's the story. This idea is crack so don't get mad, it's just appeared one day and it came back recently so sorry if you don't like it.

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto<p>

Naruto was walking, on his way to the Hokage building for some special mission. He wondered what it was and was getting excited as his imagination started to run wild. Every sense he'd helped bring about victory in the Fourth Great War he had been getting special requests and missions as his fame spread. Not only for power and fame but also it was revealed after the war that he was the son of the Forth Hokage and this sent the Shinobi nations into a spiral. Finding that out woman started to seek him out to get dates, or in some cases, 'special treatments'. His old sensei would have loved all that attention. Actually two of his senseis would have loved it. He sighed.

"Why do I always have to be taught by perverts?" He asked. It was the whole reason why he had come up with his 'Harem no Jutsu'. Because, by God it worked so damn well! He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He finally got to the tower and made his way up. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." And entered. He smiled at Tsunade who smiled back.

"Ah good to see you Naruto." She said.

"Good to see you Ba-chan." He said his smile widening.

"Yeah, yeah. Well as you know I have a mission for you. It's uh, kind of special, and you're allowed to reject it if you see fit." She said leaving Naruto standing there confused.

"Huh, is it that bad?" He asked.

"Well, it's not dangerous if that's what you mean. It's just a special kind of mission. You'll be rewarded an A-rank pay for doing this mission." She said.

"Okay. So what's the mission?" He asked.

"Well, it's a special duo mission you'll be doing with Hinata. You see a famous director has come to Konoha and wants you to be in it. Hinata is it for the female role and her physical appearance." Tsunade said.

"Role? Is this a movie?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you'll be playing the lead." She said. This caused Naruto to smiled and give a mental cheer.

"Okay, great. What's the role?" Naruto asked getting excited.

"Uh, well you'll be playing a prince who's just met the love of his life, a.k.a. Hinata. But you see Naruto there is something special about this movie." Tsunade said getting nervous.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see; this is movie is based off of Jiraya's books. You know, the Icha Icha books." This caused Naruto's eyes to widen.

"You mean-?" She nodded.

"Yes, this is a porno." The whole room went quiet. Tsunade looked at the frozen Naruto and waited. She started to count off in her head.

"_Three…Two…One."_

"WHAT!" Naruto was never one to disappoint.

"Naruto calm down." She said trying to calm the crazy teen.

"Calm down, this is insane! How am I supposed to do this? I can't. I can't do this!" He said and was about to leave.

"Oh come on Naruto you'll be getting laid and paid at the same time. It's a win-win." Tsunade said.

"I don't want to lose my virginity on the big scene!" Naruto said a little too loudly. Tsunade was taken back by that outburst.

"You're a virgin?" She asked and Naruto nodded. "But what about all those women who are desperate to get in your pants?" She asked.

"They're annoying. I hate them. Like I'd allow them to have their way with me! Jeez they beg, literally beg for it. I've had women offer me money, titles, and help to build a clan so they could get laid!" He said setting Tsunade back again. "Besides why would Hinata want to do this. She's shy. I'd never figured she'd be one to want to do this." He sighed as he sat down and put his head into his hands. Tsunade looked down at him with a small smiled.

"She did it because she was told you'd be the one she be doing this with." She said. Naruto's head shot up. He looked at Tsunade to see if she was lying but so found out she wasn't. She sighed again and put his head in his hands again.

"You don't have to. I'm sure I can find someone else that Hinata will be willing to-." Naruto held up his hand.

"No, she'll feel cheated and hurt. I won't do that to her. I'll do it." Naruto said leaving Tsunade sitting there in shock.

"All right, here's the information." She said and handed Naruto the information. "It will take a few months so you can get comfortable." She said and Naruto nodded and turned around and made his way to the door and opened it. "Oh and Naruto; good luck." She said. He looked at her and nodded before leaving the office. After he left he saw bunch of people looking at his with shock. One of them was Kakashi who came over to him in whispered in his ear.

"Good luck Naruto, and um, try not to yell that tidbit you did earlier a lot." He said before entering the office. Naruto quickly figured out what he meant and blushed. He then put his head down avoiding the laughter, giggles and hungry steers.

The next day Naruto woke up and got ready for what would probable be on day in a so long line of interesting days. He sighed as he gathered his things and left for where he was suppose to go. He traveled over rooftops to avoid at least the majority of the crazy sex fiendish fan girls he somehow collected. But unfortunately some were ninjas themselves and were following him along the rooftops. He growled as he sped up to outrun them

"Wait Naruto-kun, we just want to talk!" One called to him.

"Yeah right, I'm not falling for that again!" He said as he sped up.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun, we wouldn't take advantage of your sweet innocent self!" She called out making Naruto blush.

"Shut up! And only one person is allowed to call me Naruto-kun." He said without realizing it and made a bunch of clones and separated as he made his way to the studio. Most of the fan girls chased after the clones but the one earlier had heard his comment and stopped.

"Who gets to call him Naruto-kun." She asked herself. She then got angry and said. "Whoever that bitch is she's going down, no way I'd let some fan girl get him!" (-_-, author sweat drop.) She said running off.

Naruto finally arrived at the studio and luckily with no fan girls. He sighed and then smiled before entering. He was shocked at its size but went inside. He was greeted by a secretary who came up to him.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here for a part in this movie." He said. The girl immediately grew shocked at his name and started to greet him happily.

"Oh yes, Mr. Uzumaki, this way!" She said leading Naruto to where the movie was being filmed. Naruto stared at the whole thing in wonder. He'd never been in a movie before and he was excited about the new experience. Then he remembered just how much of a new experience this was going to be and lost the smile.

"This is going to be tougher then I thought." He said to himself. Just then a man came up to him and smiled before shaking his hand.

"Hello, I'm Steven Spielberg." He said leaving Naruto standing there confused. "There I did you bastard! You own me a thousand ryo!" He said before turning back to Naruto. "Sorry about that just a bet my friend thought I wouldn't do. Anyway it's nice to see you're here Naruto. Hinata's already dressed up and ready for the scene, she's just waiting for you and practicing her lines. Just go to your wardroom over there and get ready. Your costume should be in there for you. If you have any trouble or need anything just call and someone will come to help you." He said before smiling again and walking away. Naruto stood there for a moment before shaking his head and going to his room.

It took him twenty minutes and two calls for help to put on the stupid thing. It was fancy and looked nice, but it was a pain in the ass! How was he suppose to have sex if he could never get this damn thing off or on in his case. He then realized what he thought and blushed before continuing the work at hand. Finally he was ready and left the room. The director came over and greeted him.

"Good, now I need you to go over there behind those glass doors and wait for me to tell you to come out. You will come in behind Hinata and she will act as if she doesn't notice you and then you will grab her behind the waist and bring her close to you. You can kiss her if you'd like but it's not necessary, okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said before the director left. He did as he was told and waited for the director to tell him when. Finally he did and Naruto started to walk out the doors. He then saw Hinata, or her back at least. She was turned away from him on a balcony as she waited for him. She was dressed in a beautiful flowing light blue dress. He came over to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waste. She jumped before turning to him.

"Oh, you came." She said as she smiled sweetly at him. Naruto froze as his throat became dry. He stood there not knowing what to do.

"Cut!" He heard as he retracted from Hinata.

"Naruto, your lines!" The director said.

"You didn't give me any." Naruto replied. The director looked around in confusion before he went over to someone who handed him a script only to have it smacked against his head when the director took it from him. The director came up and handed him his script.

"Alright, Naruto take a moment to look over Act One Scene One and then we'll restart. If you can't remember your lines then improvise. Come up with something. It might just work. Alright let's restart!" He said as every got back in position. Naruto gave a glance to Hinata who was fixing herself and taking deep breaths. Naruto went back to his position as he looked over his script. A few minutes later after Naruto was pretty sure he'd gotten his lines did the director scream action. Naruto came back on the balcony and proceeded to make his way back to Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her again as she once again jumped.

"Oh, you came." She said giving him that smile again. This time Naruto was ready and smiled back.

"If course my dear." He said, and then, feeling bold, kissed her neck. She shuddered at his touch as he broke away.

"It's so nice to be here with you again." She said.

"I couldn't agree more. These moments are so special to me I can't even describe it in words." He said. Hinata turned in his arms and looked at him.

"Then don't use words." She said before she stood up on her toes and kissed him. Naruto was shocked still for a moment before he started to kiss back. He brought his right arm around her waste and his left to her face as he caressed it. Soon the two were really getting into it until.

"Cut!" The two broke away instantly as they looked at the director. "Well done. Alright that's the first scene. Since this is the first day we'll end it there. Good job everyone." He said before leaving. Naruto looked at him as he left and felt Hinata leave his side. He turned to her as she started to walk away. He reached out and grabbed her arm making her stop. He then went up to her.

"What are you doing here Hinata?" He asked. She looked up at him confused and slightly fearful.

"I-I'm doing a movie." She said.

"Yes, an Icha Icha movie. Ba-chan told me that you agreed to this because you thought it was going to be me that you were going to be playing with. Why, why me Hinata? Why did you do this when you heard it was me?" He asked. She looked up at him

"You already know why Naruto. I love you. And if this my chance to be with you, if only for a while then I'll take it." She said looking straight into his eyes. Naruto was taken back. He then sighed.

"Alright, I get it. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I never responded to your confession. I'm so sorry. There's no excuse, I should have talked to you and I'm sorry. But do you really want to lose your first time in a movie? One that people will actually watch?" He asked. Hinata looked at him and said something he did not expect.

"Who said this would be my first time?" She asked. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at her. He was shocked, and for some reason, hurt. For some reason the thought of someone else being with Hinata hurt. She saw his heart broken face and giggled. "Just kidding." She said breaking Naruto out of his stupor.

"That's not funny." He said. She giggled again.

"I thought it was." She then kissed his cheek and walked off leaving him standing there. "I'll see you later Naruto. We have a lot of work to do." She said slightly suggestively. Naruto just stood there and brought his hand to his cheek.

"Damn, when did Hinata get so bold. It's really hot!" He said.

The next few months past relatively quickly as Naruto and Hinata worked. The two had started to talk and meet up with each other early on and were enjoying each other's company. There had even been a few light pecks on the cheeks and occasionally lips between them. They weren't too serious but they both enjoyed those little things and their time together. The movie itself was almost done and luckily this was one of Jiraya's first books and therefore less perverted. Sure there were a few moments where did something that he wasn't comfortable with but he did. That scene where he had to come into her bathroom, as she was taking a bath was so embarrassing for the both of them. He had actually seen her naked in that scene and almost fainted as one thought kept coming back.

"_Wow."_ Of course he had been frozen still, causing the need for the scene to be redone causing him to receive a second view, not that he minded. Hinata was quite the beauty. But finally the final day of filming came and with it, the scene that would make this a true Icha Icha film. Naruto was currently sitting in his wardroom taking deep breaths as he waited to be called. Finally someone came to get him and with a final deep breath he made his way to the set.

"Alright Naruto. This is the final scene. This is the final bang for the movie and just try to do your best. I really don't think we can redo this part so try and do it in one shot okay?" The director said and Naruto nodded. Finally it began. Naruto went to his spot and waited until the scene began. And then it did. He started to walk to where Hinata was standing on the ledge like the first scene but this time in a lavender teddy. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and cheek making her smile.

"Hello dear." She said.

"Hello angel." He said.

"Tonight is so beautiful isn't it?" She said.

"It is, but you are far more beautiful." He said sweetly. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know I love you more than anything right?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Of course. And I love you more than air." He said. She smiled sweetly before kissing him on the lips and breaking away from his arms, only holding his hand.

"Then come show me." She said. She started to drag him to the bed. She fell onto the bed with Naruto looming over her. She looked up at him and Naruto saw her nervousness. They were both edgy but Naruto put his hands above her head as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Alright, let me show you how much I love you." He said. He started to kiss her neck making her moan and purr as he brought his hand up and started to untie the laces holding her nightgown closed. After he opened it, it was revealed that Hinata wore nothing under it as Naruto looked down at her naked breasts. She started to bite her lip and Naruto leaned down to start sucking on her right breast, both completely oblivious to the cameras around them. Hinata moaned out at his actions as Naruto reached his hand up and started to massage her lonely breast. He then broke away from suckling her breast to come up and kiss her before he once again descended, kissing his way past the valley of her breasts then to her stomach where he then proceeded to lick and kiss her belly button causing her to squirm and giggle at his actions. He then continued to go lower until her came face to face with her womanhood. She had a tiny patch of pubic hair making Naruto smile before he leaned in a licked her womanhood.

"Ah, oh God, yes!" Hinata said being careful not to said Naruto's name. He smiled to himself as he continued his actions making Hinata moan out in pleasure. "Ah, that's it love. Right there. Please more!" She begged. Naruto did so and with more vigor causing her to toss and turn in ecstasy. Naruto then found something. Hinata's clit. He smiled and bent his head down before biting lightly onto, finally sending Hinata over the edge. She screamed out and almost said Naruto's name if it wasn't for the fact he quickly came up and kissed her, absorbing all her moans with great pleasure in doing so. After the kiss ended the two looked at each other before Hinata smiled. She then turned them over so that she was on top. She then started to pull at his shirt. Naruto got the message as she sat up with Hinata in his lap and started to undo the shirt. After it was off the two gave each other a passionate kiss before Hinata gave him a forceful push onto his back as she started to make her way down his body until she reached his pants. She then ripped off his pants in a way that Naruto didn't know how did it leaving him nude sense this time story apparently didn't have underwear as Hinata stirred at his manhood. He was…big. Naruto looked down at her awed face while secretly thanking Kyuubi. It was apparently one of the side effects of being his host that he got a big, uh gift, as it were. Hinata snapped out of her daze and then lowered her head and took him into her mouth.

"Oh God that feels good." Naruto said as he brought his hand to her head and started to stroke her hair. Hinata reveled in his praise as she continued to please him. She was new at this but she paid attention to his moans and found out what he liked. It wasn't long before Naruto tensed up as his end came. He grabbed onto Hinata's head as he came. She was initially shocked by it but eventually got over it as she drank down what flowed into her mouth. After Naruto released her head and she pulled away he was going to apologize until he saw the look in her eyes. It was a look of hunger and lust. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. And now, it wasn't just some act for a movie.

His own lust started to surface as they looked at each other and finally the two launched at each other embracing each other in a passionate and soul searing kiss. They broke away and Naruto looked at her. She nodded and looked down. She grabbed his member and slowly pushed it in. When it hit her barrier they stopped and with a final kiss, broke through. Hinata cried into the kiss as the pain hit her. She closed her eyes as the two of them froze. She had felt worse but it was still pain and not something you look forward to. Naruto broke away from the kiss and put his forehead against hers and waited. Eventually Hinata opened her eyes and looked into Naruto's blues eyes. She smiled and then pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm ready." She said and with that Naruto started to thrust into her slowly. The whole thing was slow but tender and loving and caring. Naruto didn't mind the soft lovemaking, in fact he enjoyed it but apparently Hinata wanted something more as she put her mouth to his ear. "You can be rougher Naruto. I want you, so bad." She said quietly enough so the microphones recording the scene didn't pick it up. Naruto nodded and started to thrust rapidly into her making her throw her head back as she moaned and soon drool started to leave her mouth. Naruto took this time to engorge in the opening she had made him and attacked her breasts, sucking and massaging them with great care and passion. The two continued until the two started to tense.

"Ah, love; I'm about to c-cum!" She screamed as she released all her pent up pleasure. Naruto held firm until her walls started to clamp down on him and then it became to great and he too released. The two fell down after that and embraced each other. "I love you." Hinata said snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too," Naruto said as he leaned down to her ear. "Hinata." He said. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he smiled. Tears started to form as she kissed him.

"And Cut!" The two snapped apart from their kiss as they looked at the director. "Well that was great you two. I think with that we can make the movie. You two did very well. Alright everyone that's a wrap let's wrap this baby up and put a bow on it!" He screamed as every started to gather their things and leave. Naruto and Hinata were still on the bed in each other's embrace as everyone started to leave.

"What do we do now Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Eh, let them leave. I'm way to comfortable to get up now." He replied as he started to snuggle into Hinata's chest with a big smile on his face.

"Oh Naruto." She said as she giggled, before she too snuggled up to her love, to content to leave.

-Six months later-

The movie premier of "Icha Icha Love Makers" was tonight and everyone was there. The director, cast, the Kages, and the every one of Naruto's friends. They were all eager for the couple to come.

"Where are they?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better get in there now or else we won't see the movie." Shikimaru said. Everyone agreed and went inside wondering where the couple was.

-With Naruto and Hinata-

"Oh prince Naruto right there! Oh more!" Hinata screamed as Naruto ravished her.

"Of course my beautiful princess Hinata. You wish is my command." Naruto said as he continued with even more energy then before.

-At the theater, after the showing-

"Well that was interesting." Sakura said with a bit of a sweat drop at the last scene.

"That was awesome!" Kiba said only to receive a smack to the head, from Ino.

"That's because you got to see Hinata's breasts. Jeez now I know why she hinds them under that coat of hers." Ino said. Just then Naruto and Hinata came up and looked at them all.

"Oh man did we miss it?" Naruto asked looking disappointed.

"Uh yeah, you're like two and a half hours late. Where were you guys?" Sakura asked. They both blushed but Naruto smiled along with it.

"Just replaying a few key scenes."

Everyone was about to ask what that meant when someone called out.

"Naruto-kun." They all turned to see the girl from months ago appear again.

"Argh what is she doing her?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"I'm here to be with you Naruto-." She never finished as was punched, in all terms, the fuck out by one angry Hinata Hyuuga.

"I'm the only one who get's to call him Naruto-kun." She said. Everyone around her stared at her in shock except for Naruto who had one thing to say.

"That's my girl."

* * *

><p>Well thanks for reading people. I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot and I hope to hear back from all of you on stories you'd like me to do or want me to focus on. Well thanks for reading and as always please review, favorite, and check out my profile and other stories. Don't alert this is a one shot. I repeat. THIS IS A ONE SHOT NO ALERT PLEASE! Thank you. Thanks for reading, Four Crosses out.<p> 


	2. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
